A conventional torque wrench is capable of setting operation torque values so as to lock or unlock screw bolts and nuts.
A digital torque wrench contains a hollow body, a drive head, a strain gauge section accommodated in the hollow body and extending to the drive head, at least one sensor fixed in the strain gauge section, a torque setting device mounted on the hollow body so as to input a torque set value, a comparator arranged on the hollow body and connected with the sensor and the torque setting device, and an electromagnetic trip element having a movable stem extending from the hollow body and corresponding to the drive head, wherein the electromagnetic trip element electrically connected with the comparator, and the movable stem expends outwardly or retracts inwardly to stop the drive head.
However, the conventional torque wrench and the digital torque wrench cannot detect pressures of vehicles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.